Harry Potter and the Naruto Catastrophe
by Wrenyira
Summary: NarutoxHP crossover with some TRC in the first chapter. Naruto and all his friends are spending a year at Hogwarts in Harry Potter's 5th year. Watch them as they make the year at Hogwarts complete insanity.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer of Fun: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. TRC only comes in this chapter.

* * *

Letter from the Fifth Hokage

Pack your bags! You're going off on a mission!

Starting next week you and a group of others are off to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry in somewhere is Scotland. That's in Europe.

Scotland, Europe is in another world! Are you excited yet? **You should be.**

Your companions will include Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Guy, and the Sand Siblings.

Go meet me tomorrow with your packed bags and don't expect to be back for at least a year.

You'd better come because if you don't you'll have to pay the school back since I've already spent all the payment gambling.

-Tsunade

* * *

All over Konoha and somewhere in Sunagakure, 13 voices yelled out, "What is this!?" This was followed by another voice, "I CAN TELL BY YOUR YOUTHFUL SHOUTS THAT YOUR YOUTH IS FLARING THIS WONDEROUS MORNING!" Even more shouts were heard that morning, most involving telling Lee to shut up and how they were going to destroy Tsunade.

Elsewhere in Konoha, Tsunade stood on her desk and attempted to fend herself from the sand reaching for her throat. She laughed evily and said cheerfully, "I love the sounds of disorder in the morning!

"…and then we'll chop her hand off and then we"

"Hey guys!" Naruto screamed as he ran eagerly to his friends. "What'cha doin'?"

"We're devising some plans to kill our current Hokage." Kiba said.

"Oh. Are you done packing yet?"

"Yeah," everyone else said.

"What do you guys know about this "Hogwarts" place?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," everyone else muttered.

"She isn't serious about this whole from a different world is she?" Sakura said.

"We never know with her." Shikumaru said.

"Well, whatever. We'll see tomorrow. Right guys?" Naruto said. As everyone departed Naruto was left standing there repeating. "Guys? Guys? Guys?" over and over again.

**The Next Day…**

Everyone stood in Tsunade's room waiting for an explanation for all of this madness. Tsunade was being held up against a wall by a hand of sand. Everyone, except Gaara who was threatening her with sand, was threatening the Fifth Hokage with every weapon available.

"Hahaha!" Tsunade laughed as she tried to explain. "Well, you see there was this old guy wearing a dress covered in stars. He told me he needed a team of elite ninjas to guard his school and this boy named Harry Potter. This Harry Potter boy has a scar on his forehead and that's why he's so important! He paid us a ton of money."

"That is the stupidest lie I have ever heard." Sasuke said. Everyone could almost feel the coldness of his words. "An old guy wearing a dress? A guy wearing a dress owning a school? Any guy wearing a dress sounds like a hobo. How could he possibly own a school? Even more, Harry Potter? What a stupid name. Potter? Who has a last name Potter?"

"It's the truth!" Tsunade insisted. "Anyway, it's too late. I already took their money and your transportation is on the way! Look! There it is! Mokona!"

A strange white creature came bouncing up. "Mokona is here! Mokona will transport you to Hogwarts. Mokona has already received payment from old man in dress."

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed as he attempted to jump out of the way as Mokona came bounding up.

"What the hell? What's this giant manju-bun creature?" Sasuke said. "The old man's real?"

"Mokona saw old man! Too late to explain! Time to go!" Mokona said. Secret Skill Number 5: Transporting Between Worlds! Mokona sucked all of the ninjas in and somehow transported them to Hogwarts. As the ninja left they could swear they heard someone shouting "Mokona! Where did you go! We need to find Sakura-hime's feathers!"

Everyone else turned to the pink haired Sakura. "I don't know who that was! I don't have feathers!"

They all landed in a bedroom that was in the Leaky Cauldron though the ninjas didn't know that at that time. When they finally untangled themselves from each other they turned towards someone they sensed standing next to them. It was an old man wearing a dress covered in stars.

"Hello ninjas from the Land of Fire and Wind! I am Professor Albus Dumbledore of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. Wait, they didn't just twinkle they blazed. Everyone looking at him was immediately blinded and fell over clutching their eyes and screaming in agony. Everyone except Shino because of his mega-sunglasses, Shino merely stood there and wondered why everyone else was convulsing on the floor.


	2. Meeting Dumbledore

"Wow! I'm amazed that you carry around a spray that heals eyes blinded by sudden bright flashes of light" Naruto said to Dumbledore after being healed by said spray.

"Ohohoho," Dumbledore chuckled. "You'd be amazed by the times I've had to use it."

Everyone else was already healed and was around the room. Choji was eating a huge bag of barbeque potato chips that he had somehow pulled out of one of his pockets. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest all emoish. Sakura and Ino were fighting next to him. Shikamaru was sitting around. Neji and Tenten were talking to each other. Shino was hanging with bugs. Kiba was playing with Akamaru. Lee was ranting about youth. Hinata was just sitting on a chair while glancing and blushing every once in a while at Naruto. The Sand Siblings were standing together and talking together. Well, not really talking, Gaara merely stood there and glared at them. Kakurou and Temari somehow knew what he meant by those glances.

Dumbledore looked around the room and bellowed, "Welcome to London! Today, you will be buying the equipment you need to go to Hogwarts."

"What equipment?" Neji asked as he turned to stare at Dumbledore.

"Equipment like wands, robes, books, and potions ingredients."

"Wait, we need details on our mission. The Fifth Hokage didn't have time to explain our mission before we were sent here by the manju-bun creature." Sasuke stated.

"Oh yes, Mokona." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Speaking of Mokona, I remember Mokona saying something about already getting payment. If Mokona follows the usual rules, in order to get us here you would have to give something of equivalent value. Something to get 15 people here, it would probably be something very important to you. What was it?" Shikamaru asked Dumbledore, talking for the first time.

Dumbledore chuckled again but somehow with a more edge. "You're a smart boy. I merely paid with my favorite robe. It was a glorious robe. It was magenta with purple and blue stars on it and it was enchanted so that the stars moved around and glittered."

Shikamaru stared at Dumbledore. "I find that hard to be-"

Dumbledore cut him off. "Now about your mission, you are to attend Hogwarts and defend it from any dangers. Also be sure to guard a boy who will be in even more danger than the school, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Sakura asked. "Who's he?

"A famous boy in the wizarding world, he is the one who lived against Voldemort. Voldemort is the darkest villain in the wizarding world. Voldemort tried to kill him but his spell backfired on himself. Harry was left with a scar and Voldemort was supposedly dead. However, just last year Voldemort came back to life but more recently he seems to be more powerful. We believe he may have teamed up with someone or something. Recently, our school has been attacked by many creatures such as huge snakes and giants. We would like you ninjas to defend our school if need be and while at our school you shall have to attend it. You shall be exchange students and you shall be placed in the same year as Harry Potter."

"We have to go to school!?" Naruto yelled. "No!!"

"Naruto, shut up! Someone will hear you!" Sakura yelled. She punched Naruto in the face and he went flying into a wall.

Dumbledore watched this all. He seemed amused by the way his eyes were sparkling. "Alright, it appears you all are ready to begin shopping. Before you leave, please hold still. I need to cast a spell on you so that you can talk to the people outside."

"Wait, they can't understand us? Why can you understand us?" Naruto asked. He had somehow revived from his smash into the wall.

"I enchanted this room. To me you are speaking English but to you I believe you think I'm speaking Japanese." Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"Are you going to stab us to death with a wooden stick?" Naruto asked startled.

"Oh, this is a wand. In this world, we need wands to use magic."

"You depend on sticks of wood to use magic? What is magic?"

"I suppose our magic is like your chakra."

"Oh,"

Dumbledore took his wand made a motion with it and said a strange incantation. "Now, you are free to go to Diagon Alley to buy your equipment but you shall need a chaperone. I believe he's downstairs at this moment."

All the ninjas went down to the restaurant area where they saw a very tall and large man.

"Professor Dumbledore!" the man said when he saw Dumbledore.

"Hagrid, these are the exchange students." Dumbledore said as he gestured towards the shinobi.

"This is your chaperone. His name is Hagrid. He is the teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. "

The ninjas all introduced themselves. Most of them were amazed by his size but only a few let it show on their faces.

"How'd you get so big?" Naruto asked.

"I s'ppose since nearly everyone already knows, I'll tell yeh. I'm a half-giant." Hagrid replied.

"Oh," Naruto said completely unsurprised. "Cool!"

"A'ight since your all here. We'd better go." Hagrid led them all to the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron. He tapped certain bricks with his umbrella and the wall separated to show a bustling street. "Welcome to Diagon Alley. Here we'll buy your equipment. I suppose yeh'll need to buy robes first." Hagrid led them to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Madam Malkin greeted them and was immediately horrified by Naruto's orange jumpsuit.

"What… What in the world is this horrible thing?" She exclaimed horrified. "You poor boy! You need some proper clothes." She grabbed Naruto and pulled him away to get his measurements. Everyone else could hear his screams of "No! My jumpsuit! No! Don't burn it!"

"…Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.


End file.
